Thirteen diaries too Many
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: Tsukiko whipped her head around to be met face to face with a knife, she dodged easily and slid her own out from her boot and tossed it back towards the attacker. She always wanted more excitement in her dull life but becoming part of a competition to determine the new god of the world was something she never expected, she wasn't even supposed to be in the games! She is thirteenth
1. character sheet and prologue

**Disclaimer label:**

**Me:so after i'm done my other story Crimson sweet i'm going to be working on this...my new guest here is Tsukiko the 13th**

**Tsukiko:what?where the hell am i? who are you? get away! where the hell i don't want to be here!**

**Me:she's a bit more cold then Cienna but she'll be kinder eventually...anyways i do not own Future diary/Mirai nikki but i hope you enjoy this and the short prologue~**

* * *

Oc Sheet...

Verse: mirai Nikki

Full Name: Tsukiko Muhyojona

Pronunciation: Tsu-kee-koh_moo-hy-oh-yoh-nah

Nickname/Alias: Tsuki-Chan, Tsu-chan, muhyo-San

Meaning:月子-moon child(Tsukiko)

Origin: Japanese

Title: none

Pet Name: Blue/Ao

ID Number: 13

Signature: very neat and tidy

* * *

Gender: female

Gender Role: feminine

Orientation:Bisexual

Age Appearance:18+ but is 15

Birthday: May 28

Birthplace: unknown

* * *

Immediate Family: Toshio muhyojona(father:deceased)

Parenting: fun loving

Upbringing: work hard, play hard,

Infancy: mother left and her father took care of her and still supported her

Childhood: father was away working most of the time but she loved her father

Adolescence: her father died in a work accident and she had to start providing for herself,

Evolution: Hardened into an introvert of kinds

* * *

Species:Human

Ethnicity: Japanese

Blood Type: AB

Preferred Hand: ambidextrous

Facial Type: round face

Eye Color: brown-gold

Hair Color black with dark blue and purple streaks

Hairstyle: wears loosely but on occasion she pulls her hair Into a high ponytail

Skin Tone: light colored

Body type:Lanky

Build: long legs, small chest, 170cm(5'7)

Weight: 125lbs

Cup Size: 34B

Shoe Size: 8

Birthmarks/scars: a scar that runs along her thigh from getting into a fight in school, scar over her eye from the same fight

* * *

Health: pretty healthy

Energy: Normal amount

Memory:Edidic memory

Senses: hearing is better than most people's

Allergies: allergic to peanuts

Phobias: Automatonophobia:fear of ventriloquist dolls,  
claustrophobia:fear of closed spaces

Addictions: Cigarettes

Mental Disorders:Paranoia

Style: Punk(normally a dark purple top with black to grey jeans and a black over coat)

Mode of Dress: top's collar is popped up normally,

Grooming: Well-kept

Posture: walks with a slight slouch but sits straight and proper

Gait: she moves quite quickly

Coordination: medium physical fitness but her reflexes are quite quick

Habits and Mannerisms:crosses arms when annoyed, bites hair when nervous

* * *

Mood: Neutral-neither happy nor upset

Attitude: usually tends to act civil towards other but is snappy and can easily become angered

Stability: mostly consistent with her emotions

Expressiveness: hides emotions mainly except for those of annoyance, nervousness, and anger

When Happy: Smirks or smiles

When Depressed: has no motivation

When Angry: yells at people, hits those who have angered her

* * *

Current Residence: Japan

Friends: Mamoka Kisagwai

Enemies:1st, 2nd, 3rd,4th, 5th...(so on to number twelve

Heroes:the police

Rivals:1-12 future diary holder

Pets/Familiars: Dai: Black Labrador that she raised from a puppy

* * *

Wardrobe:punk clothes-tops are mostly plum to dark purple, jeans are grey or black, overcoat is black or on occasion dark blue

Equipment: pocket knife

Accessories: tattoo on her shoulder with her fathers name in rememberance to him, tattoo on her lower back with kanji for dark

Trinkets: dark purple cellphone with a small doll at the end

Funds: enough to keep living In her childhood home and buy essentials and funds she has hacked into her account

Home: small home with two bedrooms and one bathroom

Neighborhood:good neighborhood with friendly people

Transportation:bus

Collections: photo collection

Prized Possession:a doll her father gave her

* * *

Lovers:had a crush on gasai yuno when she was twelve(went to the same school at the time),

Marital Status:single

Turn-Ons:courage, intelligence

Turn Offs: wusses, users

Virginity:still intact

* * *

Occupation: waitress at a cafe

Work Ethnic: hard worker and likes her job

Income: a but over minimum wage

Wealth Status: middle class

Experience: worked at a game store before the cafe

Organizations/Affiliations: ninth for a few days and then goes off on her own and meets up with yuno gasai and yukiteru amano

* * *

IQ: 119

Education: highschool thus far

School: large and a good school

Grade: A-A+

Special Education:honor roll every year

Social Stereotype: Punk

Extracurricular Activities: was in an art club, in a volleyball club

* * *

Religion: was an Athiest till she met deus

Morals:don't do anything wrong unless it is to survive

Crime Record: no crime record

Motivation: reviving her father and helping to keep the world flourished

Priorities: becoming the new god, keeping Mamoka safe

Philosophy: make your own path and make sure you life to your fullest

Etiquette: okay etiquette, but sometimes chews with mouth open

Culture:bowing to superiors, calling people by their last name

Influences: her father

Relates to: amano yukiteru

* * *

Main Goal: becoming god to revive her father

Secrets: her tattoo on her hip, she knows how to use a gun and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone

Best Memories: going to the beach with her father, going to watch the stars with her father

Worst Memories:her father dying

* * *

Hobbies/Interests:small amounts of detective work, playing piano, drawing, volleyball

Skills/Talents: drawing ability, slight deductive skills, hacking skills

Likes: salty foods, art, dogs, her job

Dislikes: whiny people,

Sense of Humor: sarcastic and sometimes dark

Pet Peeves: people commenting on her attire, people asking her if she is emo

Dreams/Nightmares: her fathers death

Quirks: runs her hand through her hair when talking to someone, sleeping with legs curled to chest

Can't understand:Gasai's obsession with yukiteru

Closet Hobby: drawing manga

Guilty Pleasure: chocolate

* * *

Strengths: courageous, Creative, ambitious, fearless, hardworking

Flaws:hot tempered, detached, dishonest, impatient, impulsive

Perception: there are no happy endings you just live till you die having happy moments but not a happy life

Conflicts: not wanting to kill anyone versus wanting to be a god and help the world

Instincts:whether she can trust someone or not

Lures: danger, mystery,

Soft Spot:people who have lost their family

Cruel Streak: greedy people, whiny people

* * *

Favorite Colors:Purple, black, grey, blue, red  
Favorite Animals:dog, cat  
Favorite Mythological Creatures: Sirens  
Favorite Places: Parks  
Favorite Flavors: Strawberry  
Favorite Foods: Ramen,  
Favorite Drinks: Coffee, Apple juice  
Favorite Characters: Light(death note), matt(death note), hikaru(OHSHC), Kaoru(OHSHC)  
Favorite Genre: horror  
Favorite Books: Stephen King books  
Favorite Movies: It, don't be afraid of the dark  
Favorite Games: Skyrim  
Favorite Shows: Sherlock  
Favorite Sports:Football(soccer), volleyball  
Favorite Stores:Hot topic  
Favorite Subjects: Art, music, gym  
Favorite Numbers:13  
Favorite Websites: Tumblr  
Favorite Words: Shit, damn, Sarcasm, lively,  
Favorite phrases:  
"Go to hell,"  
"Go drown yourself in a toilet,"

* * *

Least Favorite Colors:pink, orange  
Least Favorite Animals:Bears,Frogs  
Least Favorite Mythological Creatures:Mermaids  
Least Favorite Flavors:Vanilla  
Least Favorite Foods:Fish  
Least Favorite Drinks:pop  
Least Favorite Characters:tamaki(OHSHC)  
Least Favorite Genre:Romance  
Least Favorite Books:twilight  
Least Favorite Movies: twilight  
Least Favorite Games: Angry birds  
Least Favorite Shows:none  
Least Favorite Sports:basketball  
Least Favorite Stores:none  
Least Favorite Subjects:Math  
Least Favorite Numbers:6  
Least Favorite Websites:Facebook  
Least Favorite Words:Love, failure

* * *

Languages:Japanese, English

Accent:a subtle Japanese accent

Voice: medium pitched

Speech Impediments: none

Greetings and Farewells:"What's up?"or"Hey,"  
"Get lost now."or"bye."

State of Mind: me:how are you?  
Tsukiko:meh-could be better but that's none of your concern

Compliment:  
Tsukiko:You look nice

Insult:Tsukiko:go drown yourself in a toile you useless piece of shit."

Expletive:Tsukiko:Fucking shit!

Laughter: usually sounds genuine and is pleasing to the ears but if she angry or being evil it sounds as though she set a house on fire

Reputation:they think she's an emo with problems

First Impressions:me:she's kinda scary-but cool!*starry eyes*

Stranger Impressions: she kinda seems a bit rude and hostile

Friendly Impressions: Mamoka:Tsuki-chan is great~

Enemy Impressions: she's rude and is a threat

Familiar Impressions: Minene:not a bad kid-kind of reminds me of myself in a way

Compliments: she's smart, brave, and kind

Insults: she's hotheaded and kind of a bitch

Self-Impression:I'm not perfect but who cares whoever doesn't like me can go fuck themselves

The Self: kind and loving to an extent but her outer core is hard and sarcastic

The Shadow: she is really kind of a sociopath and could drop everyone-but she doesn't believe it

Persona/Mask: stubborn, sarcastic and rude

* * *

**Another universe**

The flash of a knife cut through the air aiming for her jugular, she dodged but just barely the knife had cut a chunk of her hair off and the hair floated to the ground.

"You think I'm going to let you win?"the girl asked to her attacker.  
The girl threw her dagger aiming straight for her attackers stomach, the attacker dodged easily and gazed up with a smirk.

The gleam of pink eyes was the answer and another knife was thrown and this time it hit her square in the chest knocking her backwards, the wound bled slightly and she knelt clutching her chest in pain.

"Yunno you should go drown yourself in a toilet,"she spat through her teeth as her pink eyed attacker walked closer with an innocent but seemingly cold expression on her face, the pink eyed attacker pulled a knife to her neck and the girls life drain out, her golden eyes turned blank and the pink eyed girl turned to a dark haired male and smiled.

"See yuno would do anything for yukki,"she said."I got rid of that nasty girl."

"Y-yuno,"yukiteru stuttered."you didn't have to kill her!"

Yuno blinked and pressed her bloody lips against yukiteru's own, there was a cough that erupted from the girl that was dead moments earlier and she sat up.

"You think I'm going to die that easily?"she asked with a groan"damn you should know by now I know everything that's coming." she flicked her cellular phone out and flickered it between her fingers, she pulled the knife out of the thick coat she had on, a small amount of blood stained her coat and she smirked.

"Thirteenth,"yuno gasped as she broke away from yukiteru.

"Tsukiko,"yukiteru gasped.


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom and Deals

Disclaimer Label:

Me: I don't own mirai nikki in any way I only own tsukiko amd other oc's mentioned in here, enjoy

Chapter one- Boredom and Deals

Tsukiko walked down the sidewalk huffing about yet another boring day, with boring people.  
Everything was so boring, so trivial.  
She never was one for things so tedious, even her imaginary friend wasn't normal, deus ex machina the god of space and time, or was he not imaginary? She wouldn't know for sure if he was or wasn't but it didn't matter, she walked down the street typing something into her phone.

[8:07 a.m]  
Mamoka is going to meet me today at the bus stop, hopefully her dad hasn't hurt her again but knowing his drinking habits she probably will come with sunglasses or a long-sleeved shirt to cover up the abuse- I wish she would just go to the cops already.

She put her phone away and continued walking to the bus stop, mamoka was leaning against the telephone pole in a long sleeved top and a knee length skirt, she turned and waved eagerly.  
Tsukiko raced down the street to catch up to the brown haired girl and let a small smile show towards Mamoka.  
"Tsuki-chan!"she scolded."you can't wear your style every single day! You don't even wear the school uniform!"  
"I do what I wish to,"Tsukiko replied blankly."besides I have to do damage report on you."  
Mamoka shifted her eyes to the ground and fingered a piece of her brown hair tugging on it and then twirling it.  
Mamoka avoided eye contact and shuffled her feet, the bus pulled up and she hurried on avoiding Tsukiko, Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at her friend and climbed on after her.

[8:20 a.m]  
She's very get but won't admit it- it's pissing me off.  
Why can't she understand she needs to get help? She's ignoring me now and sitting with Shouta Atsuko, and flirting majorly now-she's going to get deject-yep he ignored her completely.  
Stupid assholes.

"Hey muhyojona-San!"someone shouted."maybe you should start shopping at a female clothes store."  
"Maybe you should go drown yourself in a toilet before you get pregnant at seventeen,"Tsukiko retorted.  
A chorous of "ooo's" echoed from Shouta and his buddies and the dark haired female flicked her hair at Tsukiko turning to chat with her friends.

[8:23 a.m]

A new personal record for Madotsuki, she took her time in pestering me this morning, tedious bullies.

"Poor muhyojona-San,"a girl snickered."so little friends that she's reduced to writing in her diary all day maybe we should steal it from the punk genius."  
Tsukiko stared hardly at the girl frightening her out of her seat, the girl hit the ground and was laughed at.  
'Deus-'Tsukiko began in her thoughts and was transported into the confounds of space and time, murmur was floating around boredly and stopped seeing Tsukiko.  
"Greetings muhyojona-San,"dues began."what brings you here?"  
"Boredom,"she replied."I like this space it's not boring."  
"You try staying her for hundreds of years at a time,"murumuru complained.  
"Ah of course,"Tsukiko said."I brought you a new manga murumuru I don't particularly like girls manga but I know you do."  
Murumuru took the manga and flipped through it eagerly, without so much as a thank you making Tsukiko twitch in anger, she chased after murmur and the small helper dashed across the room.  
"Muhyojona-San,"deus said making her stop chasing murmur."you are bored."  
"Yes deus,"she replied.  
"Would you like something more interesting to happen?"  
"Yes,"she replied and then input."you have something interesting planned."  
"Yes something very interesting- a new game to play,"he said.  
"Deus,"she said."what is this game?"  
"A game of the future,"he replied."a game that will make things very interesting, would you like to join?"  
She hesitated and then said with certainty."yes I would."  
"Then I leave the future with you,"he replied and her dark blue cellphone was placed into her hands.  
"This is my cellphone,"she replied unimpressed.  
"You will see in due time,"deus replied as a hand firmly planted on her shoulder.  
"Yo muhyojona-San!"a boy by the name of Kyo said smiling largely."you don't want to miss school hey? It's time to get off!"  
"Um I apologize,"she said blankly."I must have drifted off."  
"Ah no problem,"he said rubbing his head awkwardly his soft whitish blonde locks falling over his face, he opened his blue eyes and smiled."so I guess we should go before we're left alone."  
"Mm yes,"she answered lightly.  
He held out his hand awkwardly as an offer to help her up, she took it carefully and nodded in appreciation, her phone buzzed as she go off the bus and she flicked it open.

[8:59 a.m]  
Kyo helped me off the bus, he's really kind and kind of attractive.

She gaped, when had this been written? Only one thought came to mind. Deus.  
Another entry popped up before her eyes and she read it carefully.

[9:05 a.m]

Madotsuki shoves me against the lockers in front of home room and tells me to stay away from Kyo, she's really an idiot if she thinks I'll listen to her. Kyo arrived moments later and asked if i was alright.

The time had shifted to 9:00 a.m and Tsukiko felt her heart drop in her chest, what had deus done? She quivered slightly and closed her cellphone placing it into her pocket walking into the school towards first class, she had made it to the class at 9:04 and she stalled staring at the girls lounged outside of the room waiting for her, she kept her distance and waited for someone she knew to come from behind her so she could avoid physical confrontation from Madotsuki and her crownies.  
Kyo suddenly tapped her from behind, she turned and he smiled at her.  
"What's wrong?"he asked.  
"Nothing,"she replied."I just see demgawa-San."  
"Oh her,"Kyo laughed."she's all talk."  
Tsukiko pressed her mouth into a line and laughed lightly following him into the classroom, she sat in her seat and glanced to him from across the room.  
He phone buzzed slightly under her grasp, she peered at it as the sensei walked in, it had major events from her whole day labelled out.

[9:21 a.m]  
Sensei gave us a pop quiz and I aced it the answers are...

[10:30 a.m]

Kyo passed me a note he wants to meet after classes at lunch in the back, I don't think it's a good idea but maybe I can persuade him to meet somewhere different.

[11:01 a.m]

Mamoka approached me when second class adjourned, she agreed Togo to the police about her father finally, I knew I could persuade her.

[12:00 p.m]

I went to the back where Kyo told me to meet him, I noticed the girls from class around him and overheard a conversation, Madotsuki paid him to "like" me.

[1:20 p.m]

A ball is kicked at my head in gym, the ball hits my face and I get sent to the infirmary for the rest of the class because of a bloody nose.

[4:00p.m]

Deus called me for a meeting I wonder what it's about? I'm going to find out, maybe he'll tell me why I have this future diary.

She stared and shut her phone shoving it Into her pocket quickly, she had to keep it safe if someone found out that her phone told the future, they would pursue it, sensei began to ramble on about the history of Japan, it bored Tsukiko to no end and at 9:21 a.m he handed out sheets and ordered them to write a pop quiz.  
It was correct yet again, she was freaking out in her mind. Such an instrument of time and space existed and told her future, she was freaked out, but exhilarated, it was extremely compelling and she felt drawn tithe possibilities that arose with her gaining this device.  
The game, she remembered. Deus had mentioned a new game, perhaps a game that involved these future diaries.  
As specified Kyo passed her a note and she stared blankly at the message scrawled inside, she quickly wrote back, fighting back a smirk nonetheless,'no thank you I prefer when people like me for who I am and are not getting paid by people I dislike to "like" me.'  
He received the note and looked it over with shock written on his expression and he met her golden toned eyes in shock and shook his head.  
A note was tossed back to her.'they said they would pay me to fake liking you but I'm not someone who'd do that.'  
She flicked open her phone finding some of the information had changed.

[12:01 p.m]

Kyo explained that they offered to pay him for getting close but he refused, because he likes me. I'm the outcast-that idiot condemning himself with the likes of me what a laugh.

Tsukiko sat there for a few moments, sure she would usually laugh at her admirers but then again- Kyo was more kind then the usual kind of admirers she had, she didn't like him as more than a friend though, she felt bad for him.  
The day continued on as the phone diary had specified and by the end of the day, she had a new friend of sorts, an A+ in history, her best friends safety, and a solid source of entertainment.  
She got home and shut the door not bothering calling out into the empty house. Her father had died so long ago, almost four years to the day, her mother...left when she was less than a year old.  
She sat on her bed and was brought into the confounds of dues's cathedral, she was standing on a palate she realized as she materialized into the confound, she could see twelve others surrounding the area, she stood between a younger boy possibly a year younger than herself and an older man with a strange costume on, but she could only tell this because of the shape of the shadows, ever single one of them were darkened to the point as to where they were hidden.  
"Deus what is the meaning of this!"she asked loudly with a monotone sounding voice."I asked for entertainment but this is not what I expected!"  
"Yes well as you see I have come up with a game to determine my successor, the future diary game,"dues said."to win this game all of the other twelve must die and you must avoid dying yourself, when a dead end flag is you must avoid it at all cost."  
"One of us will get your throne if we survive?"someone on the other end asked.  
Tsukiko began to label them off.  
The one beside her-first as she heard, was male and younger than her, the second was female and the same age as Tsukiko...the third was gone-he had already died it seemed and by listening to the conversation the first had killed him.  
The fourth was an older man with a deep trustworthy sounding voice, the fifth was a small child of indeterminate gender, the sixth a young girl, the seventh a man and a woman...the eight an older woman, the ninth a fairly young woman with a bite in her tone-she was interesting. The tenth another man, the eleventh and twelfth were men also.  
Something was going down with the first and everyone else, he was being a wuss and trembling in fear meanwhile everyone else was judging him.  
They said their farewells to the trembling first and Tsukiko finally got her turn to say something to him.  
"See you soon-first,"she said tauntingly.  
She stayed on the palate though hoping to say something to dues. "goddess of space and time,"she mused."interesting title, that I hope to win-thank you deus, you've made things less boring for me."  
He chuckled and murumuru floated around reading the manga she had received earlier.  
She noticed that the first and second had not left and the first was trembling on the ground like a baby while the other approached him.  
"It's okay yuuki,"the second murmured."I'll protect you."  
Tsukiko had heard that voice before, she was sure of it, then she remembered immediately, two years before she had a small crush on a girl a year younger than her named gasai yuno.  
The second was gasai yuno! The only way Tsukiko could have remembered that was because of her stupid Edidic memory that finally came in handy at last.  
Gasai yuno came into focus, she was blackened out any more she still had soft pink hair and intelligent pink eyes and she was cooing over the first, yuuki she had said.  
'Who else is in her class?'tsukiko began to think as she opened her eyes and reappearing in her own room.'there's-13 girls and 12 boys- the girls are ruled out because yuno isn't for the opposite sex, the average ones aren't in the equation either, but then again I have to factor in the wimpy appearance, he also wore a hat.'  
Bingo! She didn't know the kids name but he had dark hair and blue eyes he was always on his phone typing something that occurred around him, kind of like Tsukiko except she wrote about important things that happened.  
Tsukiko checked the clock the bright green digits reading-5:30-time had really passed by quickly that time in deus's realm.  
She marked out in her brain the two she knew who were future diary holders and possibilities for others.  
The fourth had said he was going to protect the first so it's safe to assume he has a job as a cop or something similar.  
The chart in her brain was full of possibilities, the fifth was a child of indeterminate location age and gender, but she quickly labelled off the child as a boy no female child would be willing to kill others, a bit sexist but it was true unless that female child was raised in a cult her whole life.  
She broke off mid-thought."Shit I'm going to be late for work!"  
She hurried around getting out of her normal clothes and getting into her pale pink waitress outfit, she then grabbed her keys shoving them into her bag heading out to the cafe down the street.  
She got to the cafe and Mamoka grabbed onto her arm eagerly as she got into the cafe.  
"Look we're working together today!"Mamoka cooed."this is going to be so fun Tsuki-chan!"  
"Mmhm,"Tsukiko agreed."hey moka-chan I might have to go for a while from school soon, something's come up and well I'll need to go get things done."  
"What?"Mamoka gasped."what trouble have you got into this time! Don't tell me it's demegawa-San! Last time you got into trouble with her you earned your famous scars."  
"No it's not her,"Tsukiko said shaking her head."it's just...nothing important."  
"If you say so,"she said eying Tsukiko carefully.  
Tsukiko shrugged it off and got to work, as usual she had men hit on her and attempt to grope her in perverted places each time she would threaten to rip their arms off if they tried to frag any appendage of hers, that usually warded them off except for the major perverts, she would glare and if they tried anything twist their arm back and threaten them further.  
After work she collapsed at home on her bed after a long three hours at work she had a clue to who the fourth was.  
Recently the police in her city had a lucky break with all of their cases, she had found out. One singular detective of average intelligence had figured out each and every one of them, that was one of the diary holders more likely the fourth.  
She just had to keep her identity a secret, hopefully yuno didn't remember her as she did yuno. For some reason though yuno seemed not as young as that other kid yuuki-as yuno called him-she roughly seemed more advanced than yuuki.  
'Its probably nothing,'Tsukiko mused.'but tomorrow I have to find out the others identities.'


	3. cigarettes, hacking, and a dead end

Disclaimer Label:

Me: I Do not own future diary/mirai nikki

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: cigarettes, hacking, and a dead end

Tsukiko rubbed out her smoke into the ashtray on the table side, it was time for her monthly hacking arrangement to get money into her account so she did t have to purely survive on the low earnings of a part time waitress, she hasn't been caught onto as of yet, which was good in her part and she would use a different computer every time she hacked into the bank's system.  
"Transfer 10000¥ into this account," she muttered and pressed another smoke to her lips."transfer 250¥ into this one, transfer 1500¥ into this next one."  
She continued to arrange different amount into the different accounts and finally put a lump sum in Akhiko Remu's account.  
It was her process trick them by putting different amounts into different accounts she owned and then put a large sum into a known hacker and criminals account to deter suspicion off of her. It worked nearly 85% of the time except for the one time they caught on but they had no real evidence.  
She logged off erasing browser history and then destroying the cheap computer.  
She brought the smoke to her lips again and then got up to change into a disguise to retrieve the money, she put a dark blue wig over her hair and a pair of yellow contacts in, then proceeded to pull a pink floral gown onto her body, she then escaped out her window, it was better if none of the neighbors saw her leave the house in her disguise.  
She strolled up to an ATM and withdrew half of the yen she had put into one of her accounts, she glanced around no one had followed her, no one was suspicious.  
She tottered off casually and walked around for a while then took the long way back to her home climbing back through her window.  
Another successful trip to get the money she required, she would have to stop soon though, eventually they would catch on and aim for the lower amounts to catch the true crook behind the bank robbery charade.  
No. She wouldn't be caught, not with her future diary, her future diary told of important events of the day, but there was a flaw in it, she couldn't tell small things that would happen if she couldn't tell what the small things would do then there was no guarantee that she would live through the future diary game.  
She would have to find the others soon.  
She now had a chart on her wall in her bedroom, it had the information about the first and second and the. It had theories and things she knew about the rest of the eleven.  
The doorbell rang downstairs and Tsukiko felt her eyes widen considerably, who was it? There's no way that one of the diary owners had found her already?  
She flicked open her cellphone.

[3:25 p.m]

Mamoka is at the door, it's a very unexpected visit, she says that a detective paid her house a visit asking about me.

Tsukiko went downstairs opening the door Mamoka was there with a frightened look in her eyes, she twitched nervously.  
"Moka-chan,"Tsukiko said."you're here unexpectedly."  
"Y-yeah,"she stuttered."can I come in?"  
"Yes of course you can,"Tsukiko answered allowing her to come in and sit on the couch.  
"There was someone looking for you,"Mamoka said."it was a detective-have you done something illegal?"  
"No,"she lied."nothing of the sort, just tell me if he comes by your house again."  
"Mmhm,"Mamoka agreed.  
'Another diary owner has found me!'tsukiko screamed in her mind.'its only been less than a few days since this game has started.'  
Her phone buzzed strangely, static emitted from her speaker and she picked up her phone and flipped it open.

[3:33 p.m]

The detective followed Mamoka to my house, he's caught onto my hacking!

Tsukiko slammed her phone shut and grabbed memoka's hand pulling her to her room.  
"Mamoka we have to go!"Tsukiko said urgently but in a hushed tone.  
"A-why?"she asked confused.  
"The detective's coming he followed you!"she said.  
"We can't go from up here!"Mamoka said.  
"Put this on!"Tsukiko demanded handing her different clothing and a light blonde wig.  
"Ah-oh?"she muttered changing into it and placing the wig over her hair.  
"Blue contacts or grey?"Tsukiko asked her.  
"Mmm grey,"Mamoka said.  
'Two minutes left,'tsukiko noted.  
She put her own things on but this time a purple wig and a pair of green contacts, her phone gave off the strange fuzzy sound.

[9:34 p.m]

As Mamoka and I leave the detective corners us in the back out disguises are labelled useless.

"Dammit!"she cursed.  
She grabbed Mamoka and pulled her out the window.  
"Don't go down the house move to the neighbors roof and keep going!"she urged."I'll meet you three blocks away in the alleyway."  
Mamoka nodded and climbed to the neighbors roof, Tsukiko followed but darted the opposite way, her phone buzzed again and she ignored it till she was four rooftops away from her own house.  
She flipped open the phone.

[3:45 p.m]

The detective thinks he cornered us in the alleyway but he doesn't know we were talking about a secret club.

She smirked typical of the cops to think literally, but she knew that this detective had a future diary, and he could track her movements with it, she carefully peered towards her house noticing an older man with dark yet longer hair. A typical Japanese male, but he was a diary owner.  
She continued to run down the rooftops finally getting down and running three blocks to the alleyway, she knocked four times in the code and was let in.  
The alleyway normally was used for teens in need for a place to do drugs or meet without the knowledge of their parents but it also was used as a small club of sorts usually, on occasion Tsukiko came down here to drink illegally or purchase cigarettes for herself.  
Mamoka was sitting on a couch in the corner with a soda in her hands sipping it, she met tsukiko's eyes.  
"Tell me what's going on,"Mamoka said.  
"I can't tell you the details because of the strangeness of circumstances surrounding it,"Tsukiko said lighting a cigarette."but I will tell you that Being around me for a while way in fact prove to be deadly, I'm wanted by certain people because of things."  
"What kind of things?!"she demanded.  
"Nothing serious,"Tsukiko said."in fact I haven't done anything, it's all the purpose of the game Mamoka."  
"You call this a game?!"she asked."this is madness!"  
Someone shouted from the opposite end of the alleyway."THIS IS SPARTA!"  
"I asked for this game from a friend and he sent this game,"she said."if I don't die I get something big."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell you that,"Tsukiko shook her head.  
"How can I trust you!"she demanded."a detective is after you!"  
"He's in the game,"she replied."he's the fourth."  
"Fourth?!"  
"I'm the thirteenth,"she said."I know the identities of two others but the others are a mystery."  
Her phone emitted static again and she clicked it open.

[4:00 p.m]

The fourth has stopped searching for me he's left for the middle school across town something big is happening.

"Turn on the television,"Tsukiko called across the room."onto the live news!"  
Someone complied with her wishes and the television was turned on a broadcast was pulled up and the sight of a burning school hit her eyes.  
"Uryuu minene has struck again and this time at the sakurami Middle school,"the reporter announced."forces have been established around the premises but the children are being used as hostages."  
"No dammit!"she swore."I was going To go after the first!"  
"What?"  
"Uryuu,"she said."the only one I thought I could trust at the time, I need to keep tabs on her."  
What would happen I she left now to go to the middle school? Would a dead end flag be set? She needed To go to announce her arrival within the game, it would be fun to announce to gasai and amano tha she was the thirteenth, it would also be fun to go see the ninth.  
"I have to go,"she said puffing on her cigarette."moka-chan-stay away from me for now on. Also don't give out information about me to anyone."  
"Uh-yeah you got it,"she replied."but we're still friends-right?"  
"Of course,"Tsukiko replied with a small smile."if I don't come back alive keep living for my sake-okay?"  
"You better come back alive!"Mamoka said.  
"I have plans to,"she replied evenly walking out of the alleyway.  
Her diary buzzed again and she flipped it open.

[4:30 p.m]

Yuno gasai stabs me in the stomach  
[DEAD END]

"My dead end flag has been set it seems,"she said in a soft tone."yuno you evil little bitch trying to kill me, ah well I can now avoid this dead-end if I tread carefully."  
She quickly raced down the street the school was quite a distance away but if she kept the continuous pace she was going at she could get there and join into the little game that was currently initiated at the sakurami middle school.


	4. STOP SOPA!

yet again this year the United States government is trying to pass SOPA off and along with this new rule there will be no more than fiction no more than art no more fan made videos on YouTube please please help this cause cuz because by March 19th if there is not 100,000 signatures on the site then this SOPA law maybe passed and many people will be unable to write fanfiction for the enjoyance of our fans. so long story short please please go to the link I am providing below and help stop SOPA from being passed. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr 


End file.
